


Diamond - Brittle - Break

by Acts_of_Tekla



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acts_of_Tekla/pseuds/Acts_of_Tekla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra, on Slade, Robin, and extended gemstone metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond - Brittle - Break

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through papers today, and discovered this old drabble I probably wrote in high school. It didn't suck, so I cleaned it up and posted it! It was funny to see the ways my writing style has not changed at all, i.e. a love for long, complicated sentence structure.
> 
> I would like to apologize to any fellow gemologists in the audience: at the time, I didn't know that hardness and toughness were distinct and separately-defined elements of durability. (Basically, 'hardness' is resistance to scratching, while 'toughness' is resistance to chipping or shattering.) I probably could have expanded upon the metaphor and started comparing Robin to jade instead, but I frankly didn't want to put that much work into revision. Anyway, diamonds are also pretty tough.

Terra had always thought that Robin was like a diamond: rare, eye-catching, and harder, tougher, better than anything else; but ultimately brittle and breakable. Hit a diamond at the right angle, and it will break cleanly in two; if dropped, the largest will shatter into thousands of tiny shards.

Slade didn’t want to shatter Robin, though Terra was convinced that he could. He wanted to re-cut, change the style and shape and angles and facets to suit his taste.

The last time she saw Robin, she understood: he was as hard and tough as a diamond, but he wouldn’t break.


End file.
